Her happy ending
by akari-chann
Summary: Lucy tries to act as the "bridge" for Juvia and Gray. But what happens if instead of making Gray fall for Juvia, he falls for Lucy? What would happen to these three? GrayLu x
1. Chapter 1

**~Her happy ending**

**A/N: Hii minnaa! So, this is my 4****th**** fic and 2****nd**** GrayLu story. I just wanna thank you guys for all the support and everything for my other fics (even though 2 of them are still in progress). And since that I've figured that there are a lot of GrayLu fans here (including myself), I decided to do this story. Enjoy!~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Summary: Lucy tries to act as the "bridge" for Juvia and Gray. But what happens if instead of making Gray fall for Juvia, he falls for Lucy? What would happen to these three? **

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. The guild, as usual, is in mayhem. Natsu was brawling with Gray and Erza. Elfman kept on shouting steps on how to be a man, which annoyed Evergreen and made Bixlow tease the two. Jet and Droy kept on talking to Levy who appears to be looking at Gajeel, who he was chewing iron. Pantherlily was training. Happy was wooing Charles. Cana was drinking booze with Macao and Wakaba. Mira was talking to Lisanna. Juvia was admiring Gray and his stripping, well as she considered, talents. And Lucy who was unusually silent today, appearing as if she had been thinking about a serious matter.

The sun was almost down; most of the guild members were strolling home.

"Juvia!" Lucy shouted as she ran towards the water mage.

"What does Juvia's love rival want?"

Lucy smiled, "I was just wondering, would you like to come by to my apartment today?"

"Wh-why would you like Juvia to come at your place?" Juvia asked in confusion. "Y-you, you don't plan to do some of your evil schemes so you can take Gray-sama, right?!"

"No, of course not! I, I just want to hang out with you that's all."

"O-okay... After all, this is the first time Juvia was invited to someone's place." She reddened. "But Juvia tells you, if you plan something with her, that won't bring you anywhere…"

"Great! I'll prepare a really nice dinner for you then!" Lucy beamed.

.

.

"E-ehh? Is this right? You want to help Juvia get Gray-sama?!" Juvia queried as she stuffed Lucy's cooking in her mouth.

"W-well, I guess you could say that, but I am not promising anything at all… I will just do my best!" Lucy pumped her fist.

"B-but why would Juvia's love rival do that?"

"That's exactly the reason why. It's because I don't want you to see me as your love rival or anything like it. I want you to see me as your friend!" Lucy grinned.

Hearing what the blonde had said, the water mage felt somehow, happy. Could it really be? Could it really be that the celestial mage, who she thought was her "love rival", was all along the friend she has always sought for? This is the question that started to enter Juvia's mind as she thoroughly processed what just happened.

"Ne, Juvia, I think it's better if you sleep here, after all, it's already late."

"Sa-say Lucy, why are being nice to Juvia all of a sudden?"

The blonde pouted, "Are you still having regrets? Juvia I have always wanted to reach out to you, I just don't know how to. And then, just earlier in the guild, that's when I thought of this."

"J-juvia doesn't know what to say. It is her first time t-to socialize and s-sleep in a friend's house…" the girl stuttered.

_She called me a friend? _Lucy thought and smiled, "Hahaha, don't think too much Juvia! If it pleases you, you can tell me things such as what do you like about Gray, so you know, I can get to know you more!"

Juvia smiled, "H-hai!"

The two mages spent all night talking, laughing, and getting to know each other. Lucy was so happy that at last, she finally made a good start for a friendship with the, well, utmost distant nakama to her.

.

.

The morning has come; and as the bright sun greeted the citizens of Magnolia, so as the "new" friends gladly proceeded to the guild together.

"Ne, Lucy?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you look so happy?"

"Because we're now, well, officially friends, I guess? And also because Natsu haven't barged in my apartment yesterday, and that's all thanks to you!" Lucy smiled.

"Natsu-san always barges in your house? So, does that mean you two are in a relationship?"

"No! Well, Natsu is, is stubborn. He always barges in my apartment even if I don't let him, and sometimes he brings Gray and Erza with him too! Those three really are, are my headache!" the blonde clenched her fist.

"Gray-sama barges in your house? I wish he does the same to Juvia…" she fretted.

"A-ahh, I don't think you'd like that as time passes by, things get annoying too if that happens you know…"

"Juvia doesn't get it. How come Lucy have friends that barges in her apartment and Juvia doesn't…"

"W-well, I think you should be friendlier you know, mingle with other peo—"  
"Juvia doesn't like to interact with anybody else except for Gray-sama… oh and Lucy too."

Having heard what the blue haired girl had said, Lucy smiled. She realized that Juvia now really thinks of her as a friend. It really joyed her to see that she is now, well, pretty comfortable with Lucy.

"What's with the smile Lucy? You're creeping Juvia out"

"A-ahh, well, I was just thinking, that's how much you really like Gray? You don't even want to interact with others but him?

"It's not as if Juvia doesn't want to. She only doesn't know how… and since that's the case, Juvia wants to be with no one but Gray-sama. Say Lucy, have you ever been in love?"

"Wh-what's with that sudden question?" Lucy flustered.

"Because if you have, then you will understand Juvia. When you are in love you, you would want to do everything with your friends or things like that, but you can hardly find time because you will be caring too much for the one you love. You will be fantasizing about the both you living together happily. You will spend every day thinking about him and not being aware of how many hours, days, or weeks have passed. It's like when you are together, time is in a slow motion and you won't notice anything else. It's as if you want to spend the rest of your life with him for he is your joy, pain, happiness, laughter, everything. I'm sorry if Juvia doesn't make any sense to you, but she is sure that in time, when Lucy finds the guy for her, she will also feel the same way Juvia has ever since she met Gray-sama."

"A-ahh, then I'll let you know right away when I fall in love and feel the same way like you, ne?" Lucy smiled.

"Mm. By the way, what is Lucy really planning to do? Juvia means, how do you plan to get Gray-sama and Juvia together?"

Lucy smirked, "Don't worry about it, all you need to do is listen to me and everything will go as planned."

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So, how was the first chapter? I hope you like it. And I'm sorry too if you see mistakes, especially with the way Juvia speaks in third person, it's really quite hard to continuously type that way xD tehee~ Please feel free to review, etc! ****\(◦'****'****)/ xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi minnaa! I'm sorry for the late update! I was kinda busy working with my other fics. By the way, thank you so much for the reviews, etc.! I truly appreciate your efforts! **

**And also, to all (AU) GrayLu fanfic lovers, please also read my new story entitled "Guns and Princess", it's my first ever AU fic and I would love to see your reviews and everything. Ja', enough of this and on to the story! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 2**

"Good morning!" Lucy happily greeted as she opened the guild's door. And as usual, it was a wreck. Broken tables, chairs, spilled booze, brawling mages, everywhere. And no one even managed to reply to her greeting except for Mirajane.

"Good morning Lucy. Seems like you're in a good mood—whaaa! Yo-you're with Juvia? Who would've guessed?!"

A touch of pink tint can be seen on the water mage's face as she lowered her head, while the celestial mage forced a smile, "A-ah. Actually Ms. Mira, Juvia and I are kinda in a very good relationship right now!" she happily said as she walked towards the white-headed girl.

"Oh really? But I thought she somehow, sees you as her "love rival"?"

"Yeah… about that…" she whispered what was really going on.

.

.

"For real? But how are you going to do that? I mean, as much as I am concerned, Gray is not the type who easily falls for someone"

The blonde sighed, "I know, and I am actually not expecting this to be easy or to be very progressive. Who knows, this may take months… but no worries! I promised to Juvia that I will do my best, so do my best I shall!" she cheered herself up.

"Okay… sorry to be redundant, but how exactly are you going to do that?"

"Well." Lucy cupped her chin, "I actually got Plan A and Plan B. But they're not as easy as that. Every plan has steps to be followed. If I am lucky enough, I should be able to see progress when I execute Plan A. Then if the spark between them is already starting, that's the time to execute Plan B. But, if I already did both Plan A and B, and nothing is still happening, then I will have to execute my top secret Plan C." she nodded.

"W-wow, you thought of those plans in less than a day?"

"Well, actually, yes!" she beamed. "Right now, I think of this as my novel wherein Gray and Juvia are my main characters. And as the author, I should be the one to make ways in order for them to have a happy ending!" she pumped her fist.

"Ja' goodluck then, Lucy! If you ever need me, I'll be willing to help!"

"Okay then, Ms. Mira. Do you mind if I take this job?"

"I don't actually mind, but that request has been in our board for 3 months so if you are planning to take that by yourself—"

The blonde winked, "Who said I'll be taking this job alone?"

"A-ahh, I get it! Okay then! You can take that job!"

"Thanks Ms. Mira!" she grinned as she hopped towards Gray and Natsu.

"Gray! Natsu! Let's go on a job!"

"What? But Erza's not around, remember Lucy, she's on a S-class mission right now, she might be back, more or less, next week." Gray supposed.

"I know, that's why let's bring Juvia with us since Erza's still not here!" she said as she pulled bluenette beside her, "What do you say Juvia?"

"A-ahh, Juvia doesn't have anything to do anyway…"

"Come on, Natsu, Gray! Don't tell me we're going to just sit here while waiting for Erza" she pouted.

"Okay fine, come on Gray, let's earn some money!" the fire mage roared.

"Don't shout flame brain, I'm just right beside you, you know!" Gray said as he held his ear, "Hey Lucy, let me see how much the rewa—woah! 300, 000 jewels! Okay let's go, what're we still waiting for?!"

As Team Natsu, minus Erza plus Juvia, strolled outside the guild, the eldest Strauss muttered, "Good luck Lucy"

.

.

"So, what's the job all about?"

"Well, I'm not really sure, but the request says that a certain rich family needs some kind of help." The celestial mage responded as she read the request note.

"So that's why the reward is that much…"

"Actually, I think the reason why the reward is this much is because of where the family is located…"

"Huh? Where?"

"A certain place pass Mt. Hakobe…."

"What?! So that means we have to pass Mt. Hakobe first before we get to our location?!" Gray sighed, "Maybe that's the reason why the job offers a great reward, there is no wizard wanting to take it because of the location…"

"A-aah. Well, I think what we should do first is to take the train then let's start walking towards Mt.—"

"What?! No way! We're not going to take the train!"

"Yeah, then what're we supposed to do flame brain? Walk our way to the mountain?"

"Yeah! You have a problem with that, droopy eyes?!"

"Of course! Do you expect us to walk across the mountain and also the way to it?! Not to mention, we don't even know how far the location of the requestors are from Mt. Hakobe!"

Upon seeing the two mages fight, Lucy thought, _If only Erza was here, she could've shut this two up with a stare… _As she can only manage to sigh, she then noticed Juvia's solemnness.

"Hey, Juvia, why are you so quiet? Is there a problem?"

"No-nothing. Juvia is just wondering what Lucy is truly planning…"

The blonde smiled, "Oh didn't I tell you now to worry about it? Just remember, show Gray how sweet and charming you really are!"

"O-okay! Juvia will do anything for Gray-sama!"

.

.

"Finally!" Natsu shouted as they stepped out the train and started walking towards Mt. Hakobe.

"Don't waste your energy too much Natsu, we still have a very long way to go"

"I know! But when I get tired, I can have Happy to carry me!"

"You wish, Natsu. I can't even keep my magic in Mt. Hakobe for 10 minutes! I'd rather stay inside Horologium!"

"Yeah, you wish Happy."

As the gang walked the way towards the freezing mountain, Happy kept on eating fish, Natsu and Gray kept on fighting, and Lucy kept on whispering to Juvia. Even though they have been travelling for hours, they still have a lot of energy in them, besides, they're lucky to have each other as company,

"Finally! We're here!"

Lucy shivered, "Ooh, the cold breeze is penetrating through my skin, then through my bones, then through my soul"

"Really? We're not even climbing up the mountain yet. And besides, it's not that cold." Gray stated while he stripped off his shirt.

Natsu added as he fanned his hand, "Yeah, it's colder before"

"Y-you monsters! How can you guys make me jealous with your tolerance over cold weather?!"

"Yeah Lucy, it's not that cold in here"

"Y-you too, Juvia?"

"Lucy! Summon Horologium now!"

"Later Happy!" she then took out a deep breathe, "Okay now guys! Let's climb this mountain before the sun goes down any further!"

… _And let my Plan A, begin. _She speculated.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! **

**What do you think are Lucy's plans? What do you think will happen now that Juvia and Gray are together in a mission? Do you think our dear celestial mage will succeed with her 1****st**** plan? Tehee~ please feel free to review, suggest, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/ xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo minna! I'm very sorry if takes me almost a week or so to update! You see, I presently have 6 in-progress fanfics. I know I shouldn't make that as my excuse, but I am just letting you know my current position so you guys can understand me better. I'm very sorry again, but see to it that every chapter I will bring to you shall be worth the wait. I am very sorry again! Now, on the 3****rd**** chapter. Please enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Warning: From now on, you might see GruVia moments because nonetheless, Lucy is helping Juvia in getting Gray. But dear readers, please do not worry, this is a GrayLu fanfic after all ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.**

**Chapter 3**

"Okay! This is Juvia's time to shine!" she supposed as she pumped her fist and sat beside the ice mage.

**Flashback**

As they reached Mt. Hakobe, Lucy whispered to Juvia what her first plan really is,

"My plan A is: Get Juvia closer to Gray! That means I must discover ways to give you and Gray a lot of time to be together!"

"E-eh? Juvia doesn't understand!"

"Well, you see Juvia, before we get him to fall in love with you, we must get you two cozy with each other first! I will be only finding time for you two to be alone, but this plan really depends on you! I can't possibly talk him in to making himself comfortable with you! Got it?"

"Mm! Lucy means that she will do any means so Juvia and Gray-sama will have time together, and then everything is up to Juvia?" she sneered devilishly.

"Ye-yes, but remember Juvia, don't scare him, I mean, just mingle with him, so you know, he will be at ease with you and then I can execute Plan B right away after this mission!"

"What is Lucy's Plan B anyway?"

"I won't tell it to you yet, but that plan requires a lot more effort from me compared to this…" she forced a smile.

"Juvia is really grateful to Lucy!"

The latter smiled, "Just don't forget to keep this between the two of us, okay?" she put her finger in front of her lips.

"Mm!" the bluenette nodded.

"Oi! Luce, Juvia, come here in front where we can see you!"

.

.

"Lucy, how long before we get to the place?"

"I think it's approximately 15 km away from here"

"Okay then, let's hurry before—"

"What? I'm tired! Let's camp here first! And besides, it's already dark!"

"I thought you don't like the weather here?"

"Yeah, but I am tired, we're all tired!" She pointed out a cave, "Look! There's a cavern where we can stay for at least until tomorrow!" then she winked at Juvia.

"A-ahh! Juvia is tired too and thinks that Lucy's suggestion is good!"

"Okay fine, let's rest there for a while."

.

.

"Oi, flame brain, make a bonfire."

"Who're you to order me, ice freak?"

"Just do it!"

"Hey, you guys stop that. By the way, we can't sleep altogether because remember? Some ape-looking monsters live in here" Lucy shuddered.

"Then, what do you suggest?"

"Natsu, Happy, and I will sleep for 5 hours while you and Juvia are on patrol, then vice versa!"

"Wha-what?" Gray watched Juvia who's apparently emitting a somewhat evil aura, "That's too long! 3 hours should be enough! And why should flame brain sleep first, you girls sleep-"

Happy interfered, "Gray, Lucy wants to sleep longer because she's getting eye bags, see?"

"Shut it, cat! Seriously, Gray? You want two girls to guard later while you and Natsu sleep soundly?" she puckered.

A slightly pink tint came out his face, "Okay fine. Come on Juvia. You three sleep for 3 hours then we'll just wake you up."

"Sure!" Lucy smiled as she raised her eyebrows at Juvia, giving her a "Do your best" stare.

**End of flashback**

The blonde slowly shut her eyes as she saw the image of Gray and Juvia strolling towards the entrance of the cave. And before she fell asleep, she muttered, "I hope this works."

.

.

As the bluenette approached the raven-haired guy, she mumbled, "G-Gray-sama…"

"What?"

"There is something Juvia must tell you…"

"Huh?"

"Juvia… Juvia likes you Gray-sama…" she softly said.

He looked on a different direction out of discomfiture, "I don't… I don't know what to say…"

"Don-don't worry, Juvia is not expecting Gray-sama to—"

"Why, Juvia? I mean, why do you like me? I don't see myself as anything any girl would—"

The action of her standing up made him discontinue, "Stop. Juvia likes Gray-sama for everything he is! Juvia doesn't like it when Gray-sama says anything like that!"

Hearing what she said, he stood up, and then hugged her, "Thank you, Juvia…"

She blushed.

He slowly pushed her away from him, "I…" he then looked at the girl's eyes. He neared his face to hers. She sluggishly closed her eyes. Their lips were about to meet until,

"Lucy, Lucy…"

"Mm?"

"Wake up, it's Juvia and Gray-sama's turn now to rest."

The blonde blinked for like, 5 times before she realized what was really going on,

"E-eh?! I can't believe that was just a dream!" she sighed.

"Why? What did Lucy dreamt about?"

"A-ahh, nothing" she forced a smile as she stood up, "Eh? Why is Gray's shirt on me?"

"Gray-sama and Juvia saw Lucy shivering while she slept. Juvia said that she will take her clothes off to put it on Lucy, but Gray-sama said that there's no need for Juvia to do that and he will just put his shirt on Lucy."

"O-ohh." She reddened a bit, "By the way Juvia, how were the two of you?"

"Well, umm…" Juvia flustered, "Gray-sama and Juvia talked about their magic powers, and Fairy Tail, things like that… is that okay?"

"Yes! That's great; at least you two had a conversation. Well, my dream's still a lot better though." She breathed.

"What did Lucy say?"

"A-ahh, nothing! So, do you think Gray's acting all comfy with you now?"

"Hmm, Juvia thinks that Gray-sama is still more comfortable with Lucy…"

"A-ah don't worry about that Juvia! I will find more time for the both of you!" she beamed, "Ja' sleep well!" Lucy waved as she ran towards Natsu and Happy.

.

.

Before the dawn surfaced, Team Natsu had already set off to their journey. They decided that it wasn't safe for them to stay in the cage any further. But before they left the cavern,

The blonde approached him, "Hey Gray? Here's your shirt, thanks!"

"A-ahh, wear it for now, I don't need it anyway" he said as he put his hands behind his head.

As they travelled through the mountain, Lucy kept on perfecting the steps for her first plan. It doesn't seem like 3 hours was enough to make the ice mage comfortable with the water mage. And there, she apprehended that it'll be quite impossible for them to be at ease with each other if she, Natsu, and Happy, are always by their side. She needed a concrete plan on how to make them together, just the two of them, without affecting the mission.

As they came closer to the location, Juvia was worried. She wondered if Lucy's plans are really going to work. But as she thought of it, there is nothing she can do for now, but to trust her friend.

"There it is! Oh, that's a huge mansion alright! Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! **

**This is just the beginning of Lucy's Plan A, what could possibly be in store for Juvia and Gray? And how will this story turn out to be a GrayLu fanfic? Those questions and more shall be answered in the next chapters! Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi minna! Sorry for the late update! By the way, thank you for your positive comments! I really like reading your reviews! Now, on to the 4****th**** chapter! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 4**

"Are you mages?" a firm-looking old man asked them as he opened the door.

"Yes sir!" they replied as they showed him their insignias.

Upon seeing the guild's symbol, he then unlocked the door and welcomed them in his home, "I am Mr. Trancy, the owner of this mansion. You mages are here to do the job right?"

Lucy nodded, "By the way sir, what is your request anyway?"

"Follow me." he ordered as they walked along the long stairs, leading them to a certain room. He then opened it and introduced to them a frail-looking blonde-headed girl, "She is my daughter, Elizabeth. She acquired a certain disease that has been torturing her for months. Since our place is very far from the city, there are no doctors available to help her. That's why I called for mages."

Everyone looked at her. She is indeed a very pretty girl, but her disease made her so thin and feeble.

"So what should we do?" Gray queried, "Carry her to the city?"

"I don't think that is a good idea." Mr. Trancy sat beside his daughter. "As you can see, she is very weak. I don't think she can handle the weather especially that you still have to pass Mt. Hakobe"

"What is Mr. Trancy suggesting?"

"I suggest that since you guys are still very young and tough-looking lads, can you consult for her and at the same time buy her medicine in town?" he showed a softer side, forcing a smile.

"What?! We came all the way from the city so you can tell us to go back there and come back here again?" the fire mage groaned.

"I am willing to pay a high reward, please do it for the sake of my daughter."

After hearing what the old man said, Lucy was bothered. The job they took was surely a wearisome one. Surely the father and daughter were pitiful, but the journey was very long. Just thinking that they have to travel that much again made her distressful. But a she thought of it, this is the perfect chance for Gray and Juvia! She smiled devilishly as the idea came up in her mind.

"Sir, we understand the situation, but—"

Lucy interfered, "We'll do it!"

All of them looked at her in a state of shock. "Come on guys, we're mages! We're supposed to help people! Look at this sick little girl!"

Gray sighed, "Okay, let's do it. But can we go maybe a bit later? I need to catch my breath."

The requestor was so glad that at last, his daughter will be healed. He bowed several times just to express his gratitude. He even prepared food for the youngsters.

"Guys…" Lucy coughed.

"What's wrong Luce?"

"I don't think…" she coughed once again. "I don't think I can travel again today."

"What? Is Lucy sick? What can Juvia do?"

"If you can't travel today, then I guess we should just travel tomorrow. "

"No, Gray!" she coughed once again. "Don't worry about me. Worry about the child. She's needs an urgent medical attention."

"But you're sick too."

"Hmm, how 'bout you guys do the job while Natsu, Happy, and I wait for you here?"

"What?! Why should flame brain stay here?! Let Juvia take care of you!"

"Natsu has motion-sickness remember? You'd have to take the train two times so you also have to take care of him for that long before you complete the job. It'd be more troublesome for you if you take him with you, don't you think?"

It was half true. Lucy was kinda sick, but not really. Actually she still can travel, but she decided to act as if she can't anymore. Instead of being worried, she was rather happy that she caught a slight fever. Fate is truly on her side!

After much argument, the "sick" blonde won over the raven-headed. He can't possibly debate against her at a time like this. Now they've decided. Juvia and Gray will do the job while Natsu and Happy look over Lucy. She may appear weak on the outside, but her heart is oh so joyful on the inside. Three hours wasn't enough to make her Plan A successful, now let's see if almost two and a half day still can't do the job. She was certain this time. She was certain that after they come back, the water mage and the ice mage are already in good terms. She knew this would make them at least, closer. _I'm sorry Juvia, you have to travel that mountain again, and again. But this is for you._

.

.

_It has been three hours since Juvia and Gray left. I wonder how they are doing._

"G-gray-sama! You're walking very fast, J-juvia can't keep up!"

"Oh!" he looked behind, "I'm sorry! I was hurrying up." He then waited until she could reach him.

"Gray-sama is really kind. He rushes and endures the weather for Elizabeth."

"Actually, I'm also in a dash because of Lucy. We should buy medicine not only for the girl, but also for her."

"A-ahh."

Meanwhile at the mansion,

"Luce."

She pretended to be weak, "What?"

"Stop acting. What're you up to?"

She was shocked. _Natsu knows? How? Since when?_ "Wha-what're you saying Natsu?" she forced a smile.

"I know you're not that sick. What are you planning?"

_Should I tell him? But he has a very talkative mouth, he might ruin my plans, _"Well, I…" she breathed, "I actually wanted to stay here a little more because I'm very tired."

"Tch- that's a lame excuse."

_He's not as naïve as he looks, oh well. _"The truth is, I actually wanna give time to Juvia and Gray because don't you think they're a bit awkward? I mean, they have very compatible magic, but they don't bond a lot so…" _Oh no Lucy, what did you just say? You're done for I tell you. _She sighed.

"Oh… why didn't you say so?" he grinned, "If you told me that earlier, I might have helped you!"

She may be quite surprised at what he had said, but his reply was way better than what she had in mind. "But, I am not planning anything, I swear, it just came to me a while ago!" she waved her hands, trying to look innocent.

He laughed, "Don't worry! I know!"

She forced a laugh as he left the room. She showed a sign of relief. _I'm glad he knows! Wait, what? Did he mean he knows I didn't plan this, or he knows what really is going on? _She heaved a sigh. _Really. Natsu and his logic._

It was almost night time. The five mages all have different things in their minds. Happy was, as usual, thinking of fish. Natsu was wondering of when Juvia and Gray will come back. Lucy was concluding what's going on between the two of them, now that they're alone. Juvia was pondering on how to start a good conversation with him, and how should she take advantage of the time. While on the other side, who knows what Gray was thinking?

_To be continued…_

**A/N: How was it? I hope it's okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! By the way, I'm sorry if I used the names of Kuroshitsuji's characters! It's just that, I find their names really elegant and suitable for rich people! **

**Gray and Juvia are alone. Lucy has a slight fever. Natsu said he knows. More puzzle pieces are missing. How will this story turn out? Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi minna! Sorry for the late update again! You guys know my reasons. By the way, thank you for your efforts. I really appreciate it! Now, on to the next chapter! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail.**

**Chapter 5**

It has been two days since Juvia and Gray left. She had been trying her best to talk to him, keeping in my mind that she shouldn't let Lucy's efforts go to waste, whereas he had been rushing things up so they can immediately come back.

Meanwhile,

"Darn! When are they coming back?! Those two surely took their time!" the fire mage roared.

"Don't worry Natsu, I bet they're currently travelling the mountain. They must be here within… um, I think approximately 8 hours."

"What?! 8 hours?! That's too long! What're we even supposed to do here?!"

"Well, let's just suppose that we're here guarding this family. I mean, after all, they are rich so there might be bandits wanting to steal their money." She forced a smile while trying to stand up.

"Tch- that's impossible. Thieves won't probably go into this much of trouble. They'd rather rob those in the city than going here in this ridiculously frozen land." He crossed his arms, "By the way, why're you standing up? What do you need?"

"I don't need anything. My body just feels numb after lying on the bed for too long…"

"Well, that's your fault. You pretended too much that you have a severe fever, and now you really do." He sighed.

.

.

"Heard that?"

"Yeah… Sounds like someone has arrived. Could it be them?"

"I doubt that Natsu… the least possible time they could possibly arrive would be in 8 hours."

"Then could that be, intruders?"

"I don't know. I don't hear any commotion or anything. Nonetheless, we should take a look."

"No. Happy and I will go. You rest here."

"No. I'll come with you guys."

.

.

"Come on, let's hurry up! They might have held the owners as hostages!"

"Luce, don't rush yourself too much."

"Yeah, Lucy! Let Natsu and I take care of this!"

And as they slowly approached the receiving area,

"Oh?" he looked towards them, "Yo! Natsu, Lucy, Happy!"

Lucy showed a face of confusion, "Eh? Gray? Juvia? H-how come you guys—"

"Arrived earlier than expected? It's because Gray-sama said we should hurry up…"

He smiled, "Yeah. I figured it wasn't good if we took our time. After all, the requestors need immediate help. By the way, how're you Lucy?"

"Luce's fever has gotten worse."

"What?" he then took out a couple of medicine from his pocket, "Here, drink this. We only didn't buy medicine for Elizabeth, but also for you…"

She took it from his hands, "A-ahh, thanks. Juvia, do you mind helping me fix the bed I used? It seems like we're leaving a lot earlier than expected."

"O-okay…"

.

.

As she closed the door behind them, she grinned as she asked a question, "So, how did it go? Well, you guys did arrive earlier than I expected, but still, you had two days with him! So, how was it?"

"A-actually, Juvia is afraid that Lucy will be disappointed. Like Lucy said, Gray-sama and Juvia came back earlier, so that means that they had travelled a lot faster. So instead of Juvia having a lot of time chatting with Gray-sama, most of the time was spent on Juvia chasing after him. Juvia is very sorry!" she sulked.

She forced a smile, "Don't worry, the main goal of this Plan A anyway was to get you guys comfortable with each other," she heaved a sigh, "So as long as you had your time together, that should count as a success… I guess."

The water mage then lowered her head, "Lucy… Is this really going work? Juvia doesn't mean that she doesn't trust Lucy! But, making Gray-sama fall in love with Juvia… isn't that a bit impossi—"

"Don't worry, I am trying my best do what I promised. This may appear impossible, but then, this is just the beginning. The Juvia I know won't give up that easily!"

"A-ahh."

"In the meantime, you just keep in touch with him while I thoroughly plan the steps for Plan B!" she smiled.

"Plan B? Is Lucy going to do Plan B right after this mission?"

"I'm afraid not yet. I think I still need a week or two before I put that into action. But for now, please try your best to converse more with Gray, ne?"

She nodded in return. What the blonde said was true. Juvia wasn't the kind of person to easily give up especially when it comes to Gray. The word impossible wasn't really in her dictionary at all. But then, she had been with him alone for two and a half days, there must be something she noticed. Something that made her say that making the ice mage fall in love with her is a bit impossible.

.

.

After doing their job, well, sort of, the members then bid the requestors goodbye. And as written, they currently hold of money that's enough to keep each of them living with their pleasures for a month. Just the thought of how many things they could possibly buy kept their minds away from the fact that they're once again travelling the bloody cold mountain. Even Lucy, who was sick, was quite energetic. But of course, that was only in her head. Her body couldn't deny the fatigue she's been feeling. Although the medicine worked, it wasn't okay for her to immediately work herself out. She knew it. All of them knew it. But the blonde kept on insisting that they should go back now, and slacking off won't do her any better. So apparently, even if she has been feeling extreme exhaustion, she has no choice but to cover it up. Or else the team would worry or worse, she might even receive a bunch of "I told you so!" from them. And she wouldn't want that.

Upon noticing her deep breaths and cold sweat, he moved towards her, "Lucy, you okay?"

Seeing that the ice mage might see through it, she forced a smile, "Of course! Never better!"

But then because of too much weakness, she almost collapsed. She tried her best to condition her mind, filling it up with a "mind over matter" philosophy. But her physical body was too weak. She tried to keep her posture as natural as possible. But no, she can't. As she was close to unconsciousness, she felt somebody caught her, putting her arm around his shoulders,

"Is that your definition of never better?"

"G-gray? I'm fine… Y-you can let me go."

"No, I won't." he then stepped towards her, bent down a little, and then carried her on his back.

"O-oi Gray! Didn't I tell you that I'm doing fine? Put me down!" she protested with all her might.

"I won't."

Actually, she was on the verge of losing consciousness, so there was nothing she could do. Not that she wanted him to actually carry her, but more like, she doesn't have a choice. As much as possible, Gray carrying Juvia on his back, just like what he's doing to Lucy right now, would even make her happier, but then she was really too sick. She couldn't possibly direct her illness towards the bluenette just so the ice mage can do to the same to her.

As soon as she regained consciousness, the image of the raven-haired guy's back was what greeted her. And judging the atmosphere, she knows that they're still at Mt. Hakobe,

"I see you're awake…"

"Gray… How long have you been carrying me?"

"I don't know."

"We left at exactly 6 in the evening, by looking at the sky; I can tell that it's almost 4 in the morning. Have you been carrying me all along?"

"Yes."

"But why? You guys could've just looked for a cave and spent the night there."

"Well, you won't get any better unless we take you out of here."

"Don't worry, I'm quite fine now. You can put me down."

"I won't."

"E-eh?"

"Lucy, just, shut up and rest. The more you talk, the heavier you become."

Her face was flustered then, "Wh-what?! Well I'm sorry for being heavy! Besides, I didn't even tell you to carr-!"

"I was kidding. Yup, you didn't tell me to carry you. It was my choice. Remember when you asked me and Juvia to do the job? I let your decision be because it was your choice. Now, I want you to return the favour back and just let me do this."

_Wh-what is he saying? I can't even manage to answer back! Should I let this be? But, but how about Juvia? She might think that this is my plan! Darn it Gray, why can't you just do this to Juvia instead? You're making everything a lot harder!_

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi minna! Sorry for the delay. By the way, thank you for all your reviews! Thank you thank you thank you very much! Now, on to the next chapter! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is a property of Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 6**

"So, Lucy, how'd your Plan A go?"

"Well, honestly, I thought the result was good. Juvia and Gray are talking more with each other now." she smiled.

"Oh. So does that mean that you're going to proceed to your next plan?"

"I'm afraid not yet Ms. Mira. I would have to prepare a lot of things for that, and I think it would be better to give the both of them some time here in the guild." She cupped her chin.

"But, tell me. What's really going on inside your head?"

"Actually, a lot. I am a bit troubled because when I look at it, the hardest part will be making him fall for her. I'm not saying that she is not lovable, it's just, Gray really expresses to everyone that he only sees her as a friend. If his mind is enclosed with that thought, then that would be a really big hindrance."

"Then what about Juvia?"

"Right from the start, everyone knows that she has feelings for him. But I think, the problem with Juvia is that she's too scared to be alone, yet too scared to open up. It's like; she likes him, but can't express it in any way that she won't appear like a stalker. Because she's scared to open up, that led her to stalk him. And because she's scared to be alone, that led her to like him even more. Do you get me?"

She nodded, "I agree! You're really getting good at analysing people!"

"I don't think so. I mean, I can't even figure out why Gray hadn't shown any affection for her even when they were alone with each other for two and a half days! I know that if ever he really did show fondness of her, Juvia would surely, surely tell it to me while squealing! Really!" she massaged the temples of her head, "Men and their logic!"

"So, what will you do now?"

"I think I'll start preparing next plan." She replied as she stood up, headed towards the request board. "Miss Mira, I'll take this job."

"Okay then. Will you take Juvia again since Erza's still not here?"

She shook her head, "I'm taking no one. I'll do this job alone."

"Really? I don't get it. How is going alone on a job gonna help you with Juvia and Gray?"

"Like I said, Plan B requires a lot of preparation." She ran towards the door, "Ja` I'll go now!"

Upon seeing the blonde leave, the white-haired girl could do nothing but sigh. She realized that Lucy really was serious about all that. That's how much she's willing to do in order to erase the thought Juvia had come to think about her. That's how good she is. That's how motivated she is. And she wondered, will all her hard works pay off?

.

.

"Okay. So my objective is clear. I just have to do this job, and then I'll be asking _him _a favour. Yes! Lucy! You can do this!" she told herself as she pumped her fist.

As she walked along the streets, she read the request note. It required her to catch the thieves who stole a lot of precious, historical antiques from a museum. She planned to infiltrate the bandits' hideout which is located somewhere in the woods. She thought, the job may sound hard, but she already did it before, when she went to Love and Lucky, and she completed the job quite well. And as far as she's concerned, she's way stronger now than before, so she wasn't really bothered about doing the job alone.

Before she entered the forest, she bought food that would last for two days. After all, finding a hidey-hole won't be very easy. Who knows, it might take her the whole day or two at the very least just trying to find those people.

She arrived at the timberland with her guard and senses all focused on her surroundings. It's very easy to get lost in there, so it'd be best if she concentrate on the job first. She can't afford to lose a lot of time because she still has somewhere to go. And if she takes too long, the fairies might follow her from worry, and she wouldn't want that. In case anyone from Fairy Tail would monitor her, she won't get the preparation done. It's all or nothing for Lucy.

She marked the trees she passed so she won't get lost. She paid attention to her environment; a lot of wild animals reside there. Not to mention, a lot of mafias have had their dens in the woodland. They might attack her from anywhere at any time. Especially since she's a girl, they won't hesitate. They would suppose that they're at an advantage.

She grew tired after hours of walking and searching. The sun was almost down then. Luckily, she found an open place with a clear stream near it. Stream. Water. She remembered Juvia. She pondered what's happening in the guild. She honestly hoped that the water mage talks to the ice mage a lot. Even though she left without bidding her goodbye, Lucy knew that the girl would do as she said before, which is to seize the opportunities. Right at that moment, only Juvia is capable of doing progress.

She kneeled in front of the brook and looked at her reflection. Her face seemed a little sad. Maybe because she was alone. She was so used in having Team Natsu by her side. Even though they are a pain in the ass, she enjoyed being with them. She drank the cold water in order to refresh her thirsty, dry throat. As she was sipping the water from her palms, she felt something crawl up her legs. Literally, crawl. She panicked as she saw that a huge spider was travelling on her legs. It was no ordinary spider, because if it was, she wouldn't be alarmed. It was a tarantula. And as far as she was concerned, it was a poisonous one. She quickly shook the echinoderm off. Because of her strong kick, believe it or not, it flew at least three meters away from her, landing somewhere on the bushes.

"Ouch!" someone screeched.

She was shocked, someone was shadowing her? She quickly guard herself up as she thought that that might be one of the bandits, but after hearing the shriek, she supposed that maybe, the tarantula had bitten whoever was hiding in there. She slowly strolled towards the place where she heard the voice. Not letting her guard down, she hold on to her keys, ready to call one of them if ever she's attacked.

And as she slowly peeked through the shrub, "Wh-whaa! Gra-gray?!"

She saw the guy in pain, as the spider had already bitten him in his right arm, she didn't move him, for that would cause the poison to spread faster. Good thing she bought an antidote for poisons before she went to the place, knowing that a lot of venomous insects live in there.

As much as she's surprised to why Gray was there, she was also determined to protect him, "Don't worry." She slowly lifted the guy and placed his head on her lap, "I'll save you." She made him drink the cure.

After a minute, she could see that he's still in pain. Although his sweating stopped, he still held his right arm, specifically, the place where he was bitten, "Don't worry, you're fine. But because your arm is poisoned, you cannot move it for now. In other words, your right arm is paralyzed for the time being." She told him as she lowered her head, looking onto another direction, with a face of guilt.

He, who still has his head rested on her lap, looked at her, removed his left hand from his right arm, and held her chin so she would look at him, "Why aren't you looking at me?"

"I…" she still didn't stare at him, "I'm sorry. It's my fault. If I hadn't kicked that tarantula really strong, then you'd—"

He placed his index finger on her mouth, signalling her to stop talking, "It's not your fault. And besides, it's better this way. I mean, if you haven't kicked it, then you might be the one who's septic, and since I didn't know that you have an antidote with you, nor do I know that one should not be moved when infected, you would've been dead by now. And I'd hate myself if that was what happened."

She removed his finger from her lips and held his hand while a tear ran down her face, "I'm really sorry, Gray. Don't tell me it's not my fault, please. Since I'm the one who did this to you, I'll also be the one to help you recover. I promise."

"Stop blaming yourself." He touched her face and wiped her tear with his thumb, "You're not the one who did this to me. It's my fault for following you and not saying a thing."

"…Why were you following me anyway?"

_To be continued..._

**A/N: So how was it? I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! Who's the "**_**him" **_**Lucy was supposed to go to after her job? Why didn't she want to be followed? Why did Gray follow her? What would happen now since Gray's arm is paralyzed and they are alone? Those and a lot of other questions are yet to be answered! By the way, I might be updating really late from now on because I am schooling, but please rest assured that I will update as fast as I can. Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.! ****\(◦'****'****)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi minna! Sorry for the late update! I am very, very busy, that's why. By the way, thank you for all your reviews and above all, patience. I really appreciate it! But please, do support my other fanfics too, including the new GrayLu one entitled "Hello Baby". Okay, enough of the endorsing and stuff! Here's the long-awaited chapter 7! Enjoy~****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I own a Lucy keychain.**

**Chapter 7**

"… Why were you following me Gray?"

"I'm sorry. It's Erza."

"What about her?"

"She got back right after you left. When she heard that you went to do a job alone, she asked me to follow you."

"What? Why? I mean, doesn't she trust me?" she frowned a little.

"No, it's just that, Ms. Mira told Erza that you were sick during the last mission so she was worried that your flu might come back…"

"Oh…" _Why did Ms. Mira say that? I mean, I thought I told her that it's better to keep Juvia and Gray at the guild for now… _"So… She asked you to follow me? Not Natsu?"

He lowered his head a bit, "Were you expecting Natsu?"

"No, no. It's just that, normally, Natsu would be the one volunteering for… for these kinds of stuffs."

He tried to slowly sit upright, "Yeah, well um," he looked at a different direction, "Natsu wasn't there when Erza came back, so yeah."

She didn't assume, but somehow, she felt like he was hiding something. She didn't know what that was though. Or maybe, she was just being a paranoid.

They walked and walked and walked and walked. There was no awkwardness, but rather, they were thinking about _some things _not meant to be discussed with each other.

_How could I possibly do my plans if Gray's here? Really. Out of all people, Gray's the one who's with me._

Her thought was cut when once again, she heard noise from the bushes, "Oh what now? Another comrade?"

"I don't think so Lucy. I believe I am the only one who followed you here."

"Then…" she held onto her keys as she prepared herself as he did too. "Gray." She spoke as she looked at the shrubs, "Don't help me with this, please."

"Wha—are you worrying about my injury? Don't. I'm fine and ready to—"

"Not that. I don't want you to interfere because this is my job. I took this, alone. Feel free to help me if ever my fever comes back, but for now, just watch me and rest."

As he saw her courageousness and sincerity, he smiled, sat down, and laid back on a tree. He watched her and realized how much she has improved since their last missions. She was, well, much more matured not only physically (and by that the author means physical strength), but also emotionally. And as he expected, she defeated them easily. But the problem was that, they didn't spill out any information about their hideout. And instead of capturing or torturing them until they speak, the blonde decided to let them go and just continue on her journey.

"Hey Lucy, why did you let those thieves go? I thought your job is to catch them?"

"Actually, my real job is to retrieve the goods stolen by those robbers. And since they were not holding anything during the time I caught them, I let them go."

"What? What kind of logic is that?"

"Well, I don't see the point in catching them. I'm pretty sure they've learned their lesson. Honestly, I don't see the point in torturing or doing things like those. Humans are still humans. They fight. They fear. They learn."

"Wow." He chuckled as he observed the sparkle in her brown orbs, "You really are kind, eh? Maybe you should tell that to Erza sometimes."

And as the darkness approached, the two wizards arrived at the best place to cool down and watch the beautiful sunset.

They were enjoying the view. The beautiful colors of the skies even made them more relaxed. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet until

*GURGLE*

"What was that?"

"Err…" he giggled, "That was me. Sorry."

"What, you're hungry? You should've said so." She pulled out a bread out of her bag, "Here, eat this."

"What? No! That's yours. I'm okay."

"Okay? You're tummy clearly disagrees to that. Come on, just eat this."

"Nope, I said no. You bought it, so it's yours."

"Okay fine. If I say we're going to share, are you going to eat then?"

"No. No. No. No. Well, if you have another one, then I'll take it."

"I didn't buy another one because I thought I'm going to be alone…" She pouted, "Why are you being so stubborn?"

He blushed as he saw her pretty, irresistible face, "Oh, Okay, okay, fine." He sighed. "But…"

They both looked at his paralyzed arm.

"You still can't move it?"

"I don't think so… well, that only means that the bread is all yours!" he snickered.

"Nope. That's not a good reason." she shook her head.

"Then what're you going to do? Force me to share that bread with you by using my feet?"

"No, I'm going to feed you."

And with that, a minute of silence filled the entire domain.

_What did I just say? I'm going to feed him? As in feed? Him? _

As he noticed the gawkiness in the atmosphere, he broke it as he laughed and immediately took the bread from her, "What are you saying?" he chomped a large bite on the dough, "I can eat it myself, I still have one good left arm."

"…Yeah." She looked away, slowly tilting her head down, "You're right."

He didn't mean to say that. He didn't mean to turn her "offer" down. He just felt like everything would be better if he said that. He was thinking, if ever he let her feed him, who knows what would happen next? It's not as if he doesn't like "what's going to happen next". Let's just say that, he was trying to be careful.

Soon the weather became cold. Maybe the cooling atmosphere of the plants made the place even stonier. Since he was used to that kind of climate, he was clearly unaffected, he didn't even had a top. But it was clear to him that she was not feeling good. Especially with her clothes, which would be the usual, a tank top and a skirt. He stood up, "I'm going to look for woods so we can create fire. It's starting to get cold."

"I don't think you feel cold. You don't even have a top." She stood up, "Then, I'm going to look for food."

"You sure? It's getting darker, there might be bugs crawling—"

"Stop scaring me!" she yelped.

He burst out laughing, "I was just teasing. By the way, let's meet here after thirty minutes okay?"

"Okay. What would you like me to get?"

"Anything's fine. Just please try not to take mushrooms, remember what happened to us before? When we grew mushrooms on our head?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." She said as she turned her back and walk away.

"Oh, and one more thing." She looked at him as he called out to her, "Please, please be careful, Lucy."

She smiled, "Don't worry about me." She stuck her tongue out, "Worry about your gurgling tummy!"

"Hey, it's not gurgling anymore!" he protested as he watched her walk away from him.

He smiled as he looked at her image slowly disappearing from his sight, "How the heck do you manage to make me smile even if you're insulting me? You're so adorable dammit."

As they separated paths, both of them thought of different things. To be specific, the blonde was thinking about the opportunity to leave him behind. She was thinking about her plan, and the chance is now or never. But the thing was, she was thinking about the consequences. If she leaves, he might worry and would probably look for her. But if she doesn't, she might not have any opportunity to do it again.

_I wanna leave. I have to leave. But I can't. Darn, what's up with you Lucy?! This is your possible one and only chance. But… what would happen if I leave him? He might look for me. He might get worried. Wait, what if I go back to our meeting place and leave a note there saying that I had to go? Is that a good idea? No, no, I don't think so. Since Erza asked him to watch me, he might look for me eventually. _

_Darn it! What's going on with me? Why am I making a lot of excuses? Is it because of the consequences? Am I afraid? I don't think so… Maybe, maybe deep inside me, I care for him. After all, I am the one responsible for his injury… _

_I've got an idea! After his arm heals, I shall leave him alone. Yeah, that seems like a good back-up plan. Oh, I just wish I could do it… I wish I could have the guts to leave him alone. _She sighed.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it was okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! A night with only the two of them, could this develop them to each other? But wait, what about Juvia? A lot of things are blocking the way to their love story, how will everything turn out to be? Tehee~ feel free to review, suggest, etc.!****\(◦'****'****)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi minna! Thanks for your reviews and support! I'm really very busy now, but I somehow managed to update my story. It's just a little reminder to all GrayLu fans that we can support the fandom in our own simple ways! By the way, one of the reviewers of Hello Baby actually asked me if I could participate in GrayLu week by including the prompts in my story/ies. And since I'm a fan, I tried my best to place one of the prompts in the best possible way I could think of. Ja` on to the next chapter! Enjoy` ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

**Chapter 8**

He was starting to get worried. She's five minutes late past their meeting time and still counting. Was he overthinking? Maybe. Was he concerned? Yes. He thought. She's someone special to him, he finally admitted it. And he decided that when she comes back, he'll finally confess.

15 minutes and still, she wasn't there nor are there signs of her coming back. He was starting to get more worried and walked around the place indicating his weariness.

30 minutes and she's still not there. That's it, he thought. He was about to leave the place and search for her until he foresaw her silhouette, "What took you so long? You're way past the meeting time!" he ran to her.

"Relax," She said, "It's the jungle. I got quite lost", she lied. "By the way, I got these fruits for us."

He took the fruits from her and dropped it on the ground, "You got lost? Then you should've shouted for my name. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"Seriously, Gray. You shouldn't be the one asking me that, I should be. Are you okay? Why are you acting like that all of a sudden?"

"Because I—" This is it. It's finally his time to tell her what's going on in his mind, "I am in lov—"

"Hold that thought," she looked around, "Don't you hear anything?"

_Now what?! _"I actually don't… As I was saying—"

"Gotcha", a group of bandits jumped from the bushes.

_Great. What a pleasant timing, _"Who are you guys?!"

"We're thieves, can't you see? Our puppies informed us that there're wizards wanting to hunt us down. You're them, right?" one of them grinned.

"How dare you call your comrades as puppies!?" _And how dare you ruin my confession! _"You guys will pay for that!"

"Wait, Gray. Let me handle them. Remember what I said, this is my job."

"Yeah, but I want to teach these guys—"

And as much as he wanted to speak, he couldn't stop her. Before he could say another word, she already rushed to the group and handled them all by herself. There was something wrong with her, he thought. Why did she seem so serious? He wasn't sure what it was but he knew that something was bothering her.

After much thinking, he didn't even realize that she already once again, finished the fight. But as she came closer to him, he saw her held her belly and walked unevenly. One of the robbers successfully landed a deep cut on her.

"Lucy!" he rushed to her, "Sorry, I wasn't able to help you. Is it that bad?"

"I'm okay, it's nothing compared to Natsu's punches while he's asleep…" she forced a laugh as she sat down.

"No, you're hurt. Let me help you with that wound…" he slightly lifted her shirt up and put ice on her cut.

She blushed, "…Thanks"

"Don't thank me. This is the least I can do. I can't even help you with whatever's disturbing you; so at least, I'll help you in a way I can."

"…I", she lowered her head, "If I didn't come back, what would you have done?"

"Hmm… I guess I'd look for you, of course. I wouldn't know, maybe something bad already happened and—"

"No, I meant, what if I didn't come back intentionally?"

"…Well then, there's an obvious answer for that," he stared at her face as he tried to read her, "I'd wait for you, even if it takes you forever to finally decide that you want to come back, it's okay. You don't need to worry about me because I'll wait for you…"

She looked at him, "Why? Why are saying those things all of a sudden?"

"Because I…" he sighed and smiled as he lowered his head and looked at her wound, "Because you're not simply a comrade to me. You're one of my most precious friends…"

He didn't want to deny his feelings, but he had to. He could see it in her eyes. Something was troubling her, and he didn't think he could help by confessing to her that time. There'll be a proper time for him to tell her how he really feels, but not now, not yet. He didn't want to add to the things worrying her by suddenly admitting something she was never aware of.

Just thinking about how close they were, including the fact that they were alone, only made his heart beat faster. He found it hard to breathe when he's around her.

"Ouch…" she mumbled as she bit her lip and her face obvious of the pain she felt.

"Breathe," he told her, calming her down. "This might get a little painful but don't worry, it'll be over soon…"

She looked at him and admired his gentleness. Sure, ice wasn't the real medicine for cuts, but it will help the blood clot a little faster and avoid the chances of swelling. But it wasn't enough, his words that is. The wound was too deep and she could feel her flesh numb from the inside. She couldn't fake her facial expressions, she was hurt.

"Hold on to me," he took her hand and placed it on his arm, causing them to lean a bit closer to each other, "Just press my arm if you feel discomfort so you could release the pain."

She nodded. She didn't know why, but somehow, she felt something different as she breathed the same air he was breathing; as she breathed his scent. Somehow, she felt like home. Yes, home. Home where happiness and contentment truly is.

Does that mean she likes him? Maybe. But no, she resisted it all. She thought about Juvia. Her promise to Juvia. Juvia's feelings for Gray. The story isn't about her and Gray, it's supposed to be all about Gray and Juvia.

And so she removed his hand from her, "I'm okay now." she smiled forcefully as she stood up.

He looked at his hand, it was full of blood. "No, look, the ice I put was full of your blood. You should rest and—"

"No, I said I'm okay." She slowly walked to the opposite direction.

He tried to follow her, "Lucy, your wound might open up if—"

"I said I'm okay!" She turned to him and tried to put a brave face. "I… I'm okay…" she lowered her head, turned around, and continued to walk, "Let's go to sleep. We still have to wake up early."

It was a night full of deafening silence. They both were lying down, at least 3 meters away from each other, both facing the opposite direction and thinking about certain things.

As the time passed by, she fell asleep but he still couldn't. He stood up and walked towards her. He looked at her face and noticed that her hand was at her abdomen. He knew she was still feeling pain. Noticing her quiver because of coldness, he took off his shirt and leaned towards her. He put it on top of her to add even a little amount of warmth to her body.

"I wish I could tell you everything now, but I don't think I'm ready for you. No… You're not yet ready for me", he whispered as he kissed her forehead and walked back to where he was.

And just as he closed his eyes, she opened hers.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay! Sorry too if you see mistakes! What would happen now? Tehee~ please review my story and tell me what you think, arigatou! \(◦'****'****)/**


End file.
